The Things They Said
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: Perfectly innocent. My first! Zagato and Emeraude's encounters before the Knights come along. Please, enjoy! (updated)


Hello again, everyone. The wondermus fluff writer is back in business, doing the thing she loves best... Writing!!! Graduation approaches day by day, and by heart breaks for my friends that I will leave, and the hot younger guys that made my days brighter... *cough*Matt*cough* Please, forgive my lapses of computer f***ups. In repentance, I have written a Magic Knight Rayearth songfic to t.A.T.u.'s "All The Things She Said." It just seemed to work in my mind. Anyways, it is written, and it will be posted. Please, forgive any plot fall-aparts, but this arrangement to this song works. Now, I will START THE FICCY!!!  
  
~*~ hime no danwa ~*~ words of the princess ~*~  
  
/I'm in serious sh*t I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help It's only because Being with you Has opened my eyes Could I ever believe Such a perfect surprise?/  
  
Princess Emeraude sat on her lonely throne. "Master Mage Clef, is there anything that the people have complained about in the past that has not been remedied?"  
  
"No, your Majesty. And there have been no new issues brought to the council, either. It seems that you have brought this land to complete and perfect peace."  
  
"Yet there are some who are yet unhappy."  
  
"Whom do you mean, Princess?"  
  
The room faded out of view. "Master Mage Clef, is there any way that the Pillar can pray for anything besides Cephiro?"  
  
"No, Princess. All your prayers must go to the safety of the land."  
  
"I can't even wish to be happy with the one I love..."  
  
"You knew the rules of becoming the Pillar before accepting."  
  
"I hadn't been in love until now."  
  
"I am afraid there is nothing to be done, your Majesty."  
  
"Yes, there is nothing to be done."  
  
/I keep asking myself Wondering how I keep closing my eyes But I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place Where it's just you and me Nobody else So we can be free/  
  
Emeraude walked the halls of her castle sometime after midnight. Her bed seemed to be very uncomfortable, added to her newfound restlessness. How could she have let herself fall in love? And with Zagato! He was too close to the throne!!! As she turned the corner, she saw the High Priest looking out the window. "Zagato..."  
  
He turned. "Princess!" He fell to one knee and bowed to her. "Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?"  
  
"I was restless. Zagato, please, stand. I can't stand to see you like that."  
  
He stood. "Emeraude, did you talk to Clef?"  
  
She looked away, dejected. "There's no way around it. None at all."  
  
Zagato touched her cheek. "I wish we could go away, just you and me. No Cephiro, no Pillar System. A world where no one could get to us."  
  
"We'll be together someday, Zagato. Cephiro cannot always have a Pillar. Even I must die eventually."  
  
He pulled her close. "Then, if nothing else, we will be together in death. Emeraude, I love you."  
  
"I cannot say it, but you know how I feel."  
  
He bent down and kissed her nose. "I know. Now, you need to go to bed."  
  
"Will you kiss me first? A real kiss?" Her true age showed through for a moment.  
  
"Not yet. But I will soon... I swear." He held her for a moment. "Now go, before someone sees us."  
  
Emeraude touched his lips, touched hers, and ran off.  
  
He looked out the window again. "Together in death, huh?"  
  
~*~ shimpu no danwa ~*~ words of the priest ~*~  
  
/And I'm all mixed up Feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault But I want her so much Want to fly ther away Where the sun and the rain Come in over my face Wash away all the shame/  
  
Zagato walked through the gardens the next morning and found Lantis up in a tree. "Napping again, are you, Lantis?"  
  
"I told you yesterday, big brother, that this is the warmest spot in the castle."  
  
He laughed slightly. "I know, I know. How is your training going with Clef?"  
  
"It's going well. I am learning faster than he can teach, though."  
  
"That sounds typical of you, little brother." A long silence passed. (AN: the authoress falls out of Lantis's tree. She was doing a little bish stalking, and only had the strength to get one, so she wanted to wait until Zagato was gone. She twitched as she hit the ground on her face and used her nose to drag her over to be hidden by a bush.) "Lantis, I know that this may sound strange coming from me, but I am glad to have you around."  
  
"Thank you. I like having someone to look up to." He hopped off the tree. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye, bro."  
  
Emeraude smiled as Lantis walked by. He bowed to her. "Good day, Princess."  
  
"Hello, Lantis. Please continue to serve Cephiro well."  
  
"Yes, milady." He went on his way. (AN: *swoons and goes to stalk him.)  
  
Emeraude watched Zagato walk around the garden, but she did not stop to watch for very long.  
  
/When they stop and stare Don't worry me Cause I'm feeling for her What she's feeling for me I can try to pretend I can try to forget But it's driving me mad Going out of my head/  
  
Clef walked up to Zagato, still in the garden. "Hello, Zagato."  
  
"Master Mage Clef! How are you?"  
  
"A little worried, frankly. Some monsters have been sighted. These are the first in over a hundred years."  
  
"Hmmm. That's not good. Do you know the cause?"  
  
"I think I do, but I cannot say."  
  
"Princess Emeraude is in love."  
  
"Yes. That is the most probable cause. Wait! How do you know, Zagato?"  
  
"Because she loves me. And I love her."  
  
Clef took a few steps back. He tried to speak, but was unable to. He ran off as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Now it's time for it all to break loose."  
  
~*~  
  
Clef caught up to Emeraude. "Princess! Zagato? But, you can't! If you do, all of Cephiro will..."  
  
"I know Clef," she interrupted. "I will not allow Cephiro to be destroyed. Now the home I hold most dear."  
  
"Then, what will you do?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but I will come up with an idea soon." She went to her chambers, leaving Clef behind.  
  
(I wrote this title in Katakana, and it was really kick@$$, but since it won't support on my computer, You'll have to deal with the normal title, with Japanese accent!!! ^_^) Emerodo-hime to Zagato  
  
/Mother, looking at me Tell me, what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind  
  
Daddy, looking at me Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?/  
  
Emeraude and Zagato met up that night, trying to figure out some way to be free.  
  
"There does not seem to be any way out of this. It's almost helpless."  
  
"But I think I have a plan, Emeraude. Do you remember the legend of the Magic Knights? I think it might be the key."  
  
"But how do we bring it about?"  
  
"You have to trust me."  
  
"I do, Zagato."  
  
"This may hurt, but I promise that it will be all right." He bent down and kissed her lips gently.  
  
She lost consciousness, and was encased into a flower. He smiled. "I now declare war on Cephiro." He heard Emeraude's voice radiating from the flower, summoning the Magic Knights. "The time has come. Soon, my love, we will be free."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Owari~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you enjoyed my fluffiness installment for this day. I'm tired, so I am toddling off to watch the rest of my Outlaw Star DVD set (all 26 eps, baby!!! Whoo hoo!!! ^____^). If you need more fluffy, read my other fics, or write me. I'll be sure to take any ideas into consideration.  
  
Shouts: Pen-chan, for lending me Rayearth 2 and getting me into Tatu. Risa- chan for reading and loving it. Starkiss for just being there, and prolly being the first one to review. To Queen Ali B for letting me beta read for "A Yami Tale" (YGO fiction) that I am beta reading on. To everyone who reads this fic and reviews. To those of you who don't... I no give you candy!!! Warui desho!!!  
  
Loves all around... Until next time...  
  
Van-chan  
  
PREVIEW:  
  
My Christmas fic. I know all of you will love it... YGO Y/YY fic. ^.^ Out in December this year!!!  
  
Christmas Eve again. The smell of evergreens and gingerbread men, carollers walking the snowy streets and mistletoe begging to be hung at regular intervals. It was the same for the Moutou home. Yugi hummed "Deck the Halls" while decorating the inside of the house with garlands, ornaments, and lights. Yami's teeth chattered as he put up lights and garlands on the roof and in the front yard. He was too cocky thinking that he could handle the below-freezing temperatures without a jacket, shirt, and shoes. He complained to Yugi through their link //Yugi!!! C-c-c-c-c- c-c-c-c-c-c-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d!!!//  
  
Yugi laughed. /Poor thing. Once you get done up there, I'll have some hot chocolate waiting for you. Then, on to a bubble bath. Sound nice?/  
  
//Aa. Arigato, aibou. SAMUI!!!!!//  
  
/Hurry up and get done, then!/ Yugi put the water in the microwave and went off to run the hot water. He poured in the expensive bubble bath, and put the tub on Jacuzzi mode. 'Yami will thank me later.' He let the tub fill and went back downstairs to fix himself some hot chocolate, too.  
  
About 10 minutes elapsed until Yami came in. Icicles hung off of his hair, which now carried a blueish tinge. "I hate winter."  
  
Yugi put a fuzzy jacket around Yami's shoulders and handed him a mug. "But Christmas is your favorite holiday, isn't it?"  
  
Yami took a sip and smiled. "Shopping for hours just to find the right things for everyone you love." He kissed his light's head. "Guess what."  
  
"What?" he said, expecting an early gift.  
  
Yami put a still-cold hand on Yugi's neck. "It's cold outside."  
  
Yugi squirmed away, laughing. "That's awful!!!" He pouted, a laugh in his eyes. "I hate you!"  
  
He kissed Yugi. "No, you don't."  
  
Still pouty, he said. "I'm gonna break up with you and find a person who won't torture me like you do!"  
  
Yami took another sip, mulling over what he had said. "Hmm. You're gonna dump me for someone better? Well, koibito, you date around as much as you want. When you get done, you'll come back to me." He set down his cup and pulled Yugi into his arms. "Because I am the only one who can love you this much, and I'm the only one who will kill and be killed for you." He kissed Yugi deeply, warming up faster than the jacket and the hot chocolate. "Are you going to leave me now, knowing that it's useless to escape me?"  
  
He snuggled up to Yami. "I don't know..." He grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
I'll keep all of you in suspense for the time being... ^_____^ Only I know how it ends!!! Hee hee!!! *dances off to the Outlaw Star Opening* 


End file.
